


Go the F to Sleep!

by Amitola12



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Bondage, Catragetscreative, Colorful pillow talk, Dom Catra (She-Ra), F/F, It ends nice though., Safewords, Spanking, Strap Sucking, Strap-Ons, Sub Adora (She-Ra), brattybottom, face down ass up, gothefucktosleep, orelse, sleepisnotoverrated, stubborn wife, top!catra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26815801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amitola12/pseuds/Amitola12
Summary: An overworked, stressed out Adora is refusing to sleep; nothing new there. Her wife, Catra, will do anything in her power to make sure Adora gets the rest she so needs... But not before easing all her tensions.Or Catra puts Adora to bed, in all senses of the word.
Relationships: Adora/Catra (She-Ra)
Comments: 26
Kudos: 328





	1. Stubborn Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, friends! This lovely little drive down Smut Lane is brought to you by my friends bluefeathergirl, itcanprobablysmellfear, and rokumonshi. I asked for a story prompt and corresponding tags and they all delivered. bluefeathergirl in particular; damn girl, I love collaborating with you! 
> 
> You all help me to be a better writer- and reader friends, you need to go check out their work! bluefeathergirl and itcanprobablysmellfear can be found right here on AO3 (seriously, read their pieces as soon as you can, you won't regret it) and rokumonshi on tumblr at https://rokumonshi.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I thank you, my muses, for your time and friendship.

Life for Adora was beyond excellent; far better than she could ever wish for herself, that is, once she finally began to allow herself to dream and want in the first place. She was pleased at how the realm functioned steadily in peace now that there was no tyrant (terrestrial, orbital or otherwise) threatening them. Totally a win in anyone’s book. Another win: despite their royal duties, Glimmer and Bow still had time for Best Friend Squad shenanigans. They made trips to hang at the beaches of Mystacor, embarked on random adventures that began with Glimmer blinking them to some remote corner of the world “just ‘cause” or even simply shared a slice or three of cake in the gardens at Bright Moon on quiet afternoons. It didn’t matter what they did, because they did it together; just herself, Bow, Glimmer, and… Catra.

Catra. There was the Ultimate Win at the center of Adora’s existence. Catra had been her wife for several years now, a fact Adora still loved to brag about loudly (particularly after one or two glasses of wine) to anyone that would listen. They lived together in wedded bliss just far enough away from the castle to get some necessary space, but still close enough that the commute to work was negligible at best. They had still had a room back at the castle as well if the situation called for it, which ruefully Adora had to admit lately had been a good thing to have available to her. It seemed her responsibilities were keeping her up later and later every week, so a close place to climb into bed was a blessing. But that was life sometimes.

The royal pair had never really gotten around to giving her an official title, as the scope of the expectations around her talents really couldn't be captured easily. Privately, and in mostly good humor, Adora dubbed herself “Other Duties As Assigned” and left it at that. She went where she was needed, oftentimes assigned to projects that required the high levels of strength and stamina that only her warrior avatar could provide. She built, she fixed, and she hauled as a construction worker would. She provided humanitarian aid to any recovering war-torn areas, though by the good faith of her friends banding together after Prime’s defeat years prior, those areas were few and far between now. On a particularly good day she might get to bring to justice any belligerent individual who may have forgotten his or her manners in this time of lawfulness. That was fun and rarely got too out of hand. Something about an 8 foot warrior who saved the universe telling you to “Halt.” just brought out the best behavior in people. Huh.

Another part of her hodgepodge of duties was that she was expected to be present at every meeting of the general public council and private council. The private council meetings were far fewer, but an actual delight since the attendees were all former Rebellion members. Once business was complete it turned into catch-up time with loved ones and old friends. But the public council, where all the heads of the local governing bodies of the various Bright Moon cities came to air their grievances… That was hell. And a lot more frequent as any general councilperson could call a meeting. Bow and Glimmer had decided in the past half year or so to have an open door policy with their governing, figuring from the castle they could only get a view of how things really were by listening to their people directly. Thus the public council was born. It was respectable, but Adora couldn’t puzzle out her actual function at those gatherings was supposed to be. She wasn’t a consultant or advisor; that was Catra’s area of expertise. 

Catra was the Royal Advisor to Queen Glimmer of Bright Moon, Her Royal Highness and General Pain in the Ass. The last part was usually only tacked on in their private quarters after a trying day,  _ usually _ , though during the first months of her new role, Catra was fired and/or quit at least once a week. It had been a difficult time for both Adora and Bow as they sought to mediate between their wives.

All told, it was a great life but as Adora was known to do, she threw herself into it with little regard for her own well being. Catra took her wife’s sense of duty and responsibility with grace- up to a point. But as of late Adora had been… a bit high strung. It was little things at first, such as the way her leg would bounce when she was required to remain stationary for too long or how she would constantly fiddle with her ponytail, twirling the blonde locks between her fingers. Once Catra threatened to shear it with her own claws when the strands wrapped around her finger began to compress just a little too hard, evident from the color change as the digit began to lose blood flow. The leg tic didn’t bother Catra too much, except when it was pronounced enough to vibrate their entire surroundings; that was vexing. Her own finger being strangled was a definite cause for concern, especially since Adora didn’t even seem aware of the pressure she was using against herself. At least after some conversation, Catra hadn’t seen it again since that time. It still worried her, however.

Another cause for concern was how Adora would also shovel her way through breakfast as quickly as possible just to get to her desk or office at the castle and the mountain of reports stacked there. When at home, she sat at her desk for hours on end, increasingly late into the night, and oftentimes not really accomplishing much. The blonde really wasn’t cut out for paperwork. She needed to move; to be where the action was! Her lack of productivity on those days had led to nights of sleeplessness and general despair. The best Catra could get from the blonde over the whole thing was that work gave her purpose and if she wasn’t working, life was pretty hopeless. An emergency hangout session with the Squad for some fun and distance from work had been called after that particular admission. 

The problem was, the scrolls and reports that had piled up didn’t disappear after her forced sabbatical. Even more salient, paperwork tedium was a necessary part of her role. She needed to be aware of the overall plan behind the part of her job she actually liked to do. The ‘How We’ll Do it’ allowed for the ‘Let’s Do It’. That was all well and good, but Adora just didn’t understand why it all needed to be so  _ wordy _ ; was the miles of legalese truly necessary between old friends? It just felt wildly impractical to her, a general waste of time and resources that could instead be solved with a quick talk over a tracker pad. After one particularly stunning outburst of frustration at the whole thing a couple months prior, Catra did her best to explain that a handshake and an agreed upon word didn’t mean much for future generations after they were long gone from this plane. Protocols and legally binding contracts ensured longevity and stability. A clear agreement for shipping and trade led to a healthy economy which allowed for the monarchy to pull in the necessary taxes to keep things running smoothly but not overwhelm even the smallest of pockets in the kingdom. The paperwork was the lifeblood of the system; one could not exist without the other was her general take.

After Catra had given the in-depth explanation, she gagged. “Defending bureaucracy. Not much of a Wildcat any more, am I?” She grew quiet a moment, before a single canine peeked out from a lazy grin. “Is it too late to go run the Wastes? I know she’s cleaned it up a ton, but I could probably give Huntara a run for her money still; take things over relatively easily and get back to the good ol’ days. Besides, we know my vest and whip are both in the back of our closet…”

Adora gulped, instantly pulled away from any thoughts around the current or future stability of the kingdoms, and solidly on to what the sight of Catra in her old vest did to her. And even though she didn’t  _ use _ the damn thing, that whip was hot as hell. Her wife was just sinfully sexy and no amount of red tape bullshit could ever alter that. Still, Adora had learned some time ago that pushing Catra  _ just _ right usually led to extraordinary results. “...Trying to leave me? All ready to throw me out for a couple of Crimson floozys? Hmph.” The crossed arms and pout maybe were overkill, but Catra seemed delighted at the game.

She chuckled deviously as she stalked closer to Adora’s desk. “Leave you? Never. You’re coming with me. Babe, you’d be head of the harem; my first and only wife, we’d just have a whole swarm of floozys at our disposal as well.” Catra leaned down so she was eye level with the blonde. “I’d rule it all as Queen of the Wastes. My every royal whim would be law…and you’d be the first to service me, wouldn’t you?”

“Service? I think you meant serve, babe. Not a chance, by the way.” Adora shut her eyes against the magnetic draw of her lover’s multicolored gaze, turning her head away in defiance as she did so. 

Quickly Catra’s hand shot out and grasped Adora’s jaw, slowly but firmly bringing her face back to the center of the gaze. Adora’s eyes opened at the contact, dilating fully as thrill rushed through her body. “Oh, no. I definitely meant  _ service me. _ ”

Not much work got done the rest of that day, but Catra did end up feeling a little more deserving of her old nickname after that particular afternoon romp.

Catra did her best to soothe her wife’s growing anxiety, keeping as much of a watchful eye on her as she could, but Adora’s obstinance made things difficult. Her leg shake while seated was now a near perpetual tremor and even in times when she was allowed to move she did so with a gait of general agitation. More and more nights were being spent at the castle, though a quick check in with the palace guards confirmed with Catra that they were not spent in her room, but usually up and working in her office. Adora’s face was growing more drawn by the passing day, the dark circles from the lack of sleep ringed the blue pools that had once been filled with so much optimism and joy. It broke Catra’s heart to see this decline of something so beautiful as her wife’s well-being. Something had to give. Immediately.

“Got a minute, your Royal Doofuses?” Catra called out, slinging herself sideways across a chair in the former war room where Bow and Glimmer were taking a quick breather before their next meeting.

Glimmer raised an eyebrow. “Doofuses? Are we children in the schoolyard here or…?”

“Oh, no, then I would have called you Mother-fucking, Limp-dicked, Shit-Eating Bastards, just like we did in the yard in the Horde. Doofus was supposed to be endearing and fun. Just like me.” The feline fluttered her eyelashes outrageously at the slightly askanced royalty. It wasn’t that they weren’t used to the Catra’s rather impressive lexicon of dirty language, but that had been a relatively impressive string of curses.

“Something bothering you, Catra?” Bow asked slowly, eying her posture over the chair but the tense way she held her shoulders and the hard glint to her eyes.

“Such kingly intuition, no wonder her Sparkling Majesty snapped you up.” Catra swung her legs down to sit properly in the chair and face her friends. “Adora is not okay. We’re going to figure out how to  _ fix _ that, so cancel all your fucking meetings now.”

“She’s not okay how?” Glimmer asked, already mentally preparing to clear her schedule for the afternoon, tomorrow, into next week if she needed. Nothing was more important than her best friend. 

“Her anxiety is through the roof and I honestly don’t know the last time she slept more than a few hours at a time. Not that I get to see it much, since she spends most of her fucking time here.” Catra tried to not let any bitterness show through; this was about where Adora was, not how she felt at the lack of attention from her partner. Though she quickly realized they were one in the same problem anyway and Catra  _ fixed _ problems.

Bow groaned, his face immediately going into his hands. “Not again… She just needs sleep! Why does she forget that she needs sleep?”

“I don’t disagree with you, but I think it’s more than that. I’ll handle the getting her to bed part,” She smirked at the uncomfortable glance her friends shared.  _ Exactly like what you’re thinking too, probably.  _ “But Glim, seriously, what’s up with all the reports and shit? Are they necessary…? I know I’ve skipped out on the last few dozen public council meetings, because hah, fuck that noise, you’ll fill me in anyway, and we know that most of the general members have specifically  _ asked _ me not to return, but it seems like she comes back with a fucking new armful every time.”

Glimmer’s eyebrows rose in shock. “She’s taking the full reports…? And trying to READ THEM?” She and Bow quickly exchanged glances and then shared a perfectly simultaneous weathered sigh only a couple of their caliber could have performed.

Catra drummed her claws against the tabletop, eying the ruling monarchs carefully. “I’m going to go ahead and guess that our ever-so-loved Adora has been missing some directions here. Spill.”

“Copies of the full reports are available for review at the end of the meetings by any citizen of Bright Moon so they can be fully aware of the issues and decisions their elected officials and well, we, are making for them.” Bow explained seriously, proud of his way to add some democratic agency to his wife’s ancestral legacy. “But, we have a whole team of administrators that make a general synopsis of the most pertinent points of each proposal, report, or communication. Because no one has time to read all of this stuff; I honestly wonder if the city officials are even working at all for their communities, since they spend so much time writing up requests for help!” His eyes were a little wild at this news. “And Adora is trying to read them?  _ All? _ ”

“I… love her, but we remind everyone where the abridged versions can be located at the end of every meeting.” Glimmer was shaking her head in utter dismay at her best friend’s lack of attention. “Then again, by the end of every meeting she looks completely braindead. Love, should we maybe switch that announcement to the beginning when everyone is a little more aware?”

Bow nodded his agreement. “Apparently yes, though back to the matter at hand, Adora’s mental health. To answer your original question from earlier, Catra, hell no they are not necessary and we need to correct this as soon as possible. Honestly, your wife is so amazing in that she comes to all of these meetings voluntarily but really there is such a thing as too much.”

“... Voluntarily?” Catra felt like smacking her head against the table.

“Well, sure. The public loves a good She-Ra viewing but she really doesn’t have much to do with proposed grain storage facilities. Until she starts building them.” Bow gave a merry chuckle to hide how much he wished most of the time he could skip out.  _ You knew what you were marrying… and you wouldn’t change a thing, either. _ His loving thoughts about his wife were immediately halted as cold realization hit him. Bow’s voice was reduced to the barest, most horror-stricken whisper. “Does she… Does she think she has to attend?!”

“Ding ding ding, the king gets the win!” Catra was boiling inside, though unlike her past, not at herself or others. Just over the situation as a whole because it was all just some stupid misunderstanding. As per usual. She took a few calming breaths, a completely ingrained process for her now any time she felt her emotions coming on too strong. “So, we’re all fucking morons.”

“Yup. All four of us, though really, Adora here has just been the victim. Nothing new there...” The sadness was palpable in Glimmer’s voice as she spoke. She wanted nothing more than to crawl back into bed for the day. Unfortunately that was unacceptable behavior for the reigning monarch. “I feel absolutely terrible that we’ve been so wretched in our communication with her. Fuck.” A queen was allowed one blaspheme an hour, which Glimmer only broke about three waking hours of her day. 

“I know, babe. Me too. We invited her to the first one, because yay She-Ra! Heroine of the Universe, Savior of the Land! She supports our new idea, so it must be a good thing, everyone come participate!” Bow was waving his hands emphatically as he spoke. “And when she showed up to the next couple ones, that was great too. Honestly, when it kept happening I just thought she was trying to show us solidarity through the pain Best Friend Squad style.”

“Well, it helped I was going to the first ones too before some more delicate sensibilities got their panties in a twist.” Catra sniggered in fond recollection. A loud yawn at the right time or a very plain ‘Shut up’ after a particularly long-winded speech and then suddenly everyone’s a critic. Glimmer had excused her from them relatively soon after they started, much to everyone’s gratitude and relief. “But yeah, we majorly fucked up. Fortunately, this will be a relatively easy fix. I’m gonna go home and take care of my wife and you two, the next time you see her, are going to sit down and explain  _ everything _ .” She pointed at her good friends, claw extended just enough to help make her directions perfectly clear. Catra would broker no argument on this matter. 

“We will! Of course! But couldn’t you just explain it all to her and then it’ll be ‘Night-night Adora, see you in a couple days’?” Bow feigned sleep, his hands tucked against the side of his face like a pillow.

“Me? Explain things in a way that she’ll believe and accept as the truth and not me just trying to get her to do what I want?” Catra laughed heartily, throwing her head back against the chair. “Oh Bow, my boy, I’m just her wife. Who listens to their wife?”

“Me? I do?” Bow looked genuinely perplexed at the reaction his question had garnered. 

Glimmer gave him a reassuring pat on the head. “And you’re a very good, very happy boy because of it, aren’t you?” He beamed in response.

Catra stood from her chair to leave the room. “That’s all well and good for you losers, but I’ve got a very sad, very tired wife who’s going to fight me every step of the way.” She paused in the doorway, tail flicking behind her, the only clue to her upcoming mischievousness. “I hope so at least; you wouldn’t believe how horny she gets when she’s being an absolute brat. Hooooo, boy! It is  _ something else _ let me tell you.”

The royal pair just sighed in response to learning this new facet of their best friend’s personality as Catra left the room to continue about her own business, feeling immensely proud of herself. The situation would be remedied soon enough, and one way or another, Adora would be put to bed. In all senses of the word, if Catra had her say in the matter.


	2. Catra Gets Creative

Before her return to their loving abode, Catra stopped by her office to sort out a few things that needed her immediate attention. She wanted her schedule cleared for several days out to allow uninterrupted Adora Time. As she worked, it was also her opportunity to strategize on the upcoming battle. Getting Adora to relax entirely was still a challenge, despite Perfuma’s gentle guidance to help her understand and accept the merits of self-care. She had made amazing progress on her goals, but it had been a while since she had had a session. Prolonged stress could prompt the return to the most basic of coping mechanisms, whether effective or not. These fucking meetings and paperwork were just the right cocktail of stress to have a slight relapse, something they would need to address in the near future. But first and foremost was getting the woman to just go the fuck to sleep. 

Catra also took the time to stop by the market for a cache of fresh provisions, not wanting there to be any need to leave the house until the upcoming war had ended in her favor. She knew without a doubt that she would get there with time; after all, Catra didn’t try, Catra  _ won _ . Still, it didn’t hurt to have backup in the form of her wife’s favorite foods and even a small bouquet of wildflowers to present to her. Armed and ready to face the front, she returned to their home.

Unsurprisingly, after putting away the groceries and preparing a vase for her gift, she found Adora seated at the large oak desk in their bedroom, her head propped up by one hand and looking as though she were barely managing to stay awake. It was exactly where Catra had left her hours before, the sight of which bothered her immensely. She fortified herself with the knowledge that one way or another, Adora would be resting tonight. With a small flourish, she swept up behind her suffering wife and presented the blooms.

Instantly the blonde perked up, both at the unexpected token and at her wife’s return. Adora smiled and brought them close to her nose, inhaling deeply as she did. The natural perfume was invigorating; she felt much of her deep set exhaustion and stress evaporate. It wasn’t a permanent fix by any stretch, but any relief at this point was welcome. “My goodness, flowers! What’s the occasion?”

“Pretty sure I don’t need a reason to dote on a pretty girl. Especially when she’s my wife.” Adora and Catra exchanged a chaste but loving kiss before Catra placed the bouquet into the vase she had brought in. It was deposited on a dresser top, where Adora could look at it fondly from her spot at the desk. Catra turned back towards her wife, speaking in a level but warm voice. “Adora, I’d like for you to leave your work for the day and come relax with me. I’ll make you a cup of tea, which you can enjoy while I rub your back, and afterwards, I’m sending you straight to bed because you need to  _ sleep _ , babe.” She pointed to the large bed behind Adora’s desk to illustrate where the blonde needed to eventually end up.

This was all worth a shot; really if Catra could get her to go to sleep right off the bat that would be the best scenario. She was certain a solid 8-16 hours would do wonders for her wife. Then they could do some of the other things Catra had in mind tomorrow, coincidentally most of which also involved Adora being sent to bed. 

“Knew there had to be an angle…That sounds so wonderful, Catra, really. But I can’t.” Adora’s eyes followed where Catra was pointing, her heart rate increasing ever so slightly. She forced herself to turn away and gestured to the pile of work on top of her desk, trying to keep the brief relief she felt from dissipating entirely at the sight. “We’re breaking ground for this new project in just a few days and I really should understand why it’s so necessary.”

“Why? I’m pretty sure your rippling muscles can carry beams just fine without background context.” 

“Maybe so, but it also has the blueprints for what my rippling muscles will be helping to build. I’m pretty sure if I put something on backwards they’ll be pretty mad. Trust me, what you’re offering is loads better but… gotta earn that paycheck, love.” Adora shrugged, turning her attention back to the same paragraph she had been trying to read for the last half an hour. As soon as her eyes hit the page, her leg began to bounce and her fingers were immediately intertwined in her ponytail, absently tugging at it.

Catra sighed at the tics and her wife’s stubborn refusal to take care of herself or be taken care of. Next tactic on the list, honesty. Catra knew she told Bow that Adora wouldn’t listen to her but maybe, just maybe...“Bow and Glim did tell me these reports aren’t necessary to read in full; there’s a whole bunch of summaries at the people’s disposal. Set it aside? Please?” 

Adora considered this new information, her leg stilling as she processed. “There is? When the heck did that start? Ugh, I’m going to smack those two upside the head; I’ve been killing myself to make sure their new idea is a success and there’s been a shortcut this whole time!” She huffed and crossed her arms. Catra thought for a second she had won, but her wife’s mulish sense of duty was far too ground into her for that. “Still, I’m already a good way through the text and there’s no point in leaving a job half-finished, right? I should be able to read the rest by tonight… tomorrow morning at the latest. Then I just need to do some material research on what we’ll be using on the job site; I once mixed up some pretty important components and it set us back three days. I couldn’t stand that kind of failure again.” While Adora did believe the words she was saying, she also felt a little lighter again. It would be much easier to set it all aside for the day, when the time came, knowing it wasn’t  _ strictly _ necessary. Still, she couldn’t bear the thought of doing an intentionally poor job so some effort to finish what she had started would need to be made.

Catra’s left ear flicked in impatience. She had been fairly certain this round would go to Adora, but it was still a little disheartening when she was so close for a second. Her wife was the most giving, loving, and responsible person on the planet and the only person that didn’t benefit from it was Adora herself. “I’m sure it wasn’t a failure, babe, things happen.” She came up behind her and pulled Adora’s ponytail loose, letting the flaxen locks drift down to her shoulders, just how Catra liked it. She tucked the strands behind her ear. “But let’s not think about that for now. You need to relax, babe. Let me take care of you.”

Her claws settled to Adora’s shoulders, lightly pricking into her skin. It caused an immediate swarm of goosebumps across Adora’s whole body; the fact her wife could still elicit such a physiological response was just so amazing and delicious. She inadvertently sucked in a breath, grinding her back teeth together to try and keep control over the situation. She wanted Catra’s hands everywhere on her, but work had to come first. Even if she didn’t necessarily need to slog through the tedious words, people would still be counting on her.  _ Work just for a little while longer, then she can take care of me. I’m still on the priorities list, so it’s fine. _ She tried her best to shoo away the image of Perfuma’s disapproving stare and gave a smile she hoped was halfway convincing. “Catra, I am relaxed.”

Without even needing to look, Adora could see the smile was not even remotely persuasive. Her wife’s skeptical tail flick and raised eyebrow combination was confirmation enough. Still, Adora found herself digging in. “What? I happen to find,” She quickly turned to the cover of the manuscript she had been attempting to decipher for however long. “...‘Proposed Infrastructure Construction Blueprints & Continued Structural Maintenance Plans for the Grain Storage Centers of the Greater Bright Moon Kingdom’ a very relaxing read.”

“...Huh.” Catra pressed her claws in a little deeper, not anywhere near enough to break skin, but definitely enough to break concentration.  _ Are you sure, Adora? I can think of much better ways to relax you. _

“It’s important. For everyone.” Adora finally managed to eek out; far more interested in Catra’s presence behind her and just how tantalizing her claws were. She flipped back to her place in the text, hoping to close her case by the action. With any luck, her wife’s hands would stay there but her mouth would remain closed, at least until she could get a bit further into her reading for the day. A massage really did sound very nice…  _ And who knows what it might turn into later...What it will turn into later. _ The thought warmed her core and made the document seem all the more ridiculous, but Adora pushed herself to stay focused on doing what was right for all and not just what she wanted in this moment.

“Uh-huh.” Catra removed her fingers from Adora’s shoulders. She really didn’t want to remove her hold, in fact it was taking all her willpower to not bodily force the blonde to bed and away from all this pointless drudgery. But she knew her wife would not appreciate that one bit and really, Catra was still trying the nice and honest approach in all this.  _ Just please let me take care of you, babe. In some way. _ “If you insist on working on this absolutely thrilling subject, I am at least going to go make lunch. You need to eat, even if you’re refusing to sleep.”

_ Damn, no rubs for Adora.  _ “I had an apple an hour ago; I’m fine.” She glumly settled her attention back to the scroll, starting to reread the same lengthy paragraph she’d been trying to get through all morning and trying to not sulk at the departure of her wife’s hands anywhere on her person.

Catra resisted the urge to throw up her hands in frustration. “That was hours ago and you took three bites before it was forgotten entirely. I watched you, cleaned it up too, so don’t argue with me.” 

Adora just shrugged, generally unphased as her eyes glazed over the text. “If you say so. I’d still guess an hour, tops.”

“I do say so; thanks for listening.” Catra didn’t necessarily mean for the bite of sarcasm to come out, but it was just getting harder to stay calm in the face of her wife’s willful neglect of herself. She loved this woman so much and it was so frustrating to see so much progress temporarily derailed by something as stupid as the general council meeting and mounds of work she didn’t even need to be doing! She took another few calming breaths and decided the next phase of her plan needed to be enacted as soon as possible.  _ If you won’t let me take care of you innocently, let’s see how I can drive you wild instead. _

Catra lowered herself near Adora’s ear, letting her breath cascade over the bare skin. “You’re such a good girl for listening; it just makes me want to give you something  _ really _ good to eat later…” She gave a playful nip, then hovered, waiting for her wife’s response at this change in direction.

Adora froze, inwardly delighting at her wife’s ability to tempt her so deeply. She kept her reaction as neutral as she could. Catra might know all the best ways to stir her up and distract her, but Adora knew just as many of her wife’s weaknesses. Mainly that Catra loved the thrill of the chase almost as much as finally catching her query. Pushing her off would only incite her more, something Adora intended to take advantage of since this work wasn’t technically, fully necessary and wouldn’t need  _ all _ her attention... 

She waved her hand near Catra’s face, as one would wave away a flying irritant. “Yeah, yeah I’m sure you’d like that. Go make me a sandwich or something and let me be.” She tensed, knowing her dismissal would be met with feigned acceptance or it would result in immediate and decisive action from the seductive feline woman. As the heat from her wife’s breath continued to caress her ear, Adora really didn’t know which way she wanted it to go yet. The chase really hadn’t begun yet, but also any delay would be just denying the inevitable, really.  _ Your call kitten, but I’ll be responding in turn based on what you do. _

Catra considered her next move carefully. Adora’s curt discharge would definitely have future ramifications, but she also wasn’t going to overlook an opportunity to make certain her wife’s basic needs for continued survival were met. She decided to give in for now; besides it would make it all the more fun when she broke her beloved later. “A sandwich? As my lady wishes.” With a quick kiss to her forehead, Catra swept away to the kitchen to prepare a small meal for her cherished wife.

_ Okay, we’re going that route? Looks like you can wait until I’m done working, then.  _ Adora shook her head clear from any seedlings of dirty thoughts trying to take root and again turned back to matters of bare importance. Her fingers began to play with her hair as she fought between responsibility and her growing desire.  _ The people, then me. I wouldn’t be able to enjoy it with all this hanging over my head, anyway. _

Before long Catra returned with a plated sandwich, surrounded by cut fruit decorated artfully around the edge. “For you, my love.”

Adora took it gratefully, suddenly ravenous now that food was in view. “What excellent service, I have to say.”

“Oh, you haven’t seen the best of my service… yet.” Catra allowed a single fang to rest over her bottom lip as she grinned.

Popping an apple slice into her mouth, Adora rolled her eyes. “Pretty sure after as long as we’ve been together, babe, I know exactly what’s on the menu.”  _ And the chase is back on. _

Catra just chuckled and shrugged. “You know it’s a rotating menu. Though, if you’re a good girl who gets some sleep, maybe I’ll let you have the whole buffet.”

“And maybe if you’re a good girl and leaves me alone to work, I can at least sample a few dishes. Later. Maybe. But seriously,” She held up the manuscript. “this  _ needs _ to come first. And don’t you dare even make a ‘come’ joke out of that.”

“Why, Adora!” Catra crossed behind her wife, leaning down to examine the document in her hand. Adora very quickly noticed there was an extra button of her shirt undone, as a tiny flash of her perfect chest came into view as she bent her body. Adora shivered despite herself. She could bluster all day long about wanting to work up her wife with a chase, but ultimately she was the one fallible to Catra’s charms and assets. The conquest never took long. “I could never insult such an important, momentous build plan such as this one. The world will  _ crumble _ if it is not brought to fruition as soon as possible! And my baby will make it happen with her big, strong arms.” Catra ran a single claw point down Adora’s bicep, licking her lips subconsciously as she did so.

“Yes. She will.” Adora gritted her teeth at the feline’s mocking and tactile teasing.  _ I’ll give that tongue something more useful to do...But you’re not there yet. _ “Once you leave me alone to finish.”

Catra nodded her agreement and hopped up on to a somewhat clear part of Adora’s desk. Conveniently, it put her body as a centered view for her love. Her wife just stared incredulously at the action.  _ Oh, babe, you should know I’m not going anywhere any time soon. _ “What? You’re eating at the moment, not working. I can’t sit with my girl as she enjoys the food I prepared for her?” Catra popped another button of her shirt open, gently pulling back the material to expose herself a bit more. “Mmm, a little warm in here, don’t you think?”

“I’m perfectly comfortable.” Adora was trying desperately to not stare openly at her wife’s delectable tits. She forced herself to take another bite of her sandwich, knowing bread was amongst the least sexy of foods. Maybe it would help slow her rising temperature. She was really starting to want to give in. 

“That’s so good to hear, I wouldn’t want you to be the least bit uncomfortable.” Catra leaned back with her arms behind her, slightly opening her legs for the blonde’s viewing pleasure as well. Even still clothed, she saw the blonde babe swallow thickly and eye what was being presented towards her.  _ A meal and a show, babe. Aren’t I just the sweetest to you. _

Snapping her eyes up and away from temptation, Adora set her jaw, lunch firmly placed to the side and forgotten. Repressing the urge to pair it with her biggest, most smug smirk, she spoke in an accusing tone. “Whatever it is you’re planning, it won’t work.” 

_ Oh, very subtle, dear.  _ “You sure?” Catra gave a soft chuckle, undoing yet another button of her shirt and lightly running her fingers over her abdomen and chest. “Because maybe it already has...”

Adora licked her lips, almost giving in to her desire to devour the woman before her for her afternoon meal, but held strong. “Don’t have any better lines after all these years?” 

“Pretty sure you started it, smartypants.” Catra turned her attention to some of the clutter nearest to her, idly fiddling with a pen. It was just far too fun to draw this out as long as possible. If Adora wanted to remain stubborn, Catra would match her. They were always equals, after all. With a flick of her claws, the pen went skittering to the floor. “Oops. Better get that.”

Catra slid herself from the desk, giving a wink at the observing woman, who blushed but set her jaw tight in reply. Bending slowly at the waist, Catra lowered herself to the floor, making a point to jut her ass out as much as possible towards the blonde. Adora huffed, seemingly unimpressed at the view. “So much show for a pen.”

As she raised herself, Catra ran her hands up her legs, moaning slightly when they reached the inside of her thighs and a little higher, lingering there for an extra few seconds as she pressed her hand firmly into herself. Adora couldn’t see it exactly from her position, but it didn’t take a genius to figure out. Catra shook her head wildly as her back straightened fully. “Mmm, that stretch felt  _ so good _ . You should try it, babe. Oh, and the show isn’t for the pen’s benefit.” She finished speaking with an accompanying wink.

“If it’s for mine, you can quit it. Also, no stretching needed; I am perfectly fine.”  _ I’m not. So, so not. But you know that, don’t you… You know exactly what you do to me.  _ Adora was certain they were both playing the same exact game with one another. “I need to work, Catra. You can go away now.”

“If you insist, Adora. You just go ahead and work all you want; I’m sure I’ll find  _ something _ to do to keep myself entertained.”  _ You’re really giving me no choice here. You’re not listening.  _ Catra deposited the writing utensil back on the desk and left the bedroom without another word. 

The way she submitted so readily made Adora nervous, because who knew what ‘entertainment’ would entail. Catra returned to the bedroom within minutes, a book tucked under her arm, and gave no mind to the hard-at work-blonde as she settled herself in their bed. Adora didn’t trust it straight away, but after several minutes had passed with no further interruption she again turned to the document that was so incredibly dull that even reading the title made her lose a whole swatch of brain cells. She was doing her best to power through, focusing as intently as she could given the situation. Catra was right behind her, exactly where she wanted to end up just as soon as her bastard workload would allow! Fortified with a new incentive to work as quickly and efficiently as possible, she actually managed to read a few more lines than she had previously been able to. In fact, she was just getting into the groove when something caught her ear.  _ Now, really? I was just getting somewhere with this... _

The noise was so small at first that if Adora hadn’t spent years of her life trying to coax it out from the love of her life at every possible opportunity, it could be mistaken for something entirely mundane, such as the aftereffect of a particularly good stretch. But she knew better. She knew exactly what activity Catra was beginning with herself and had to admit, it was a damn good distraction technique and certainly entertaining for all. Her hands gripped the desk as a precise but faint gasp fell upon her ears. “What are you doing, Catra…”  _ As if I don’t already know; but please, tell me. I love when you talk dirty. _

“You mean, what am I doing to myself…or what am I doing to  _ you _ ?” Catra’s breath hitched as she increased her pace slightly at the blonde’s acknowledgement.  _ Mmm, yes, Princess. Talk to me; I know you’re not so invested in your work to ignore this for very long. _

Adora repressed a moan at the pointed question, racking her mind to try and regain the upper hand. Work really wasn’t all that important to her any more, but insinuating that it was all with the goal of making Catra lose control was just too good an opportunity. She loved how rough the woman could be; never more than she could take and always with her safety and well-being firmly in mind. But any chance to let loose the Wildcat that lurked in her wife needed to be taken. 

“Glimmer,” She began, hoping that hearing the name of one of their dearest friends wouldn’t halt her love’s performance. She wanted a finale, if not a full encore. Instead Catra’s moan only increased, intensifying at the use of the proper noun. Adora very pointedly cleared her throat to rid her mind of  _ those  _ implications and continued to speak as evenly as possible. “is counting on me, not to mention the rest of the citizens of Bright Moon. At least those that are interested in having enough food to eat during the winter months. I need to study these plans so She-Ra will know how to help  _ build _ these plans. So please, Catra. Please.”

“Oh, Adora, I do love when you beg. You’re so pretty when you’re on your knees, begging for me to fuck your mouth.” 

_ Oh, good job, kitten. Just like that.  _ “You won’t get to see it any time soon; my knees are staying under this desk for the foreseeable future. I really do need to work…” It sounded tenuous at best even to her own ears. 

“What about  _ my _ needs, Adora?” 

“Your needs.” It was neither a question nor statement, though had the cadence and air of both.

“Mmm, yes baby, my needs. I  _ need _ you so badly.” Catra gave a particularly prolonged whine to really punctuate her point. “Just thinking about you gets me so hot; knowing how good you feel with my fingers deep inside you, fucking you just the way you like. I know you’re starting to get wet for me, Adora, which just makes me fuck myself harder.”

Adora groaned, feeling the heat pooling at her core.  _ How the hell am I supposed to resist that? _ She had to try. It would be worth it in the end. “You’re not wrong, woman, but…”

“But it’s just not enough; yes, yes, yes! I need your wet cunt against my mouth, I need to tongue-fuck you as you ride my face…” Her whimpers and moans were even more pronounced, the erotic concert in full swing quickly and solely for Adora’s tormented benefit. Adora could picture how hard her wife was fucking herself; at least two fingers deep inside, curved just how she liked, with the other hand wildly rubbing her clit. “God, Adora, I want to fuck you so bad… Let me have you, please!”

She knew when the feline started to beg, she was close. It was agony to not turn around, to not run to the bed and finish her, lapping up her delicious sweetness as Catra cried out in pure ecstasy, snapping her thighs closed around her head, and pulling roughly at Adora’s hair. It was her favorite way to bring her wife to close, loving the heat and wetness and the way Catra just used her mouth for her own pleasure. It was so, so tempting to finally give in. But since the show was already approaching its exciting conclusion, if Adora could just hold out a little longer…Catra would not be able to tolerate such willing insolence and Adora’s unwavering obstinance. 

“Please, baby, I need you. I need to feel you. You’re so fucking hot! Let me fuck you, please, Adora, please!”

“Catra, I want it.” Her resolve was a bare flicker at this point. Catra needed to finish and soon, then Adora would eagerly let her wife take care of her.

“I want it too baby, god, you must be dripping by now; I know you love listening to me fuck myself. Knowing that all I’m thinking about is how badly I want you. You love when I use your body, don’t you?” Her voice was on the edge of desperation, great panting breaths accompanying them.  _ Turn around, Adora! Watch me; I know you fucking want to. _

“Yes… fuck…” Her fingernails were digging into the desktop, permanently marking the hardwood as she willed herself to not turn around. If she saw even a fraction of a second of such a salacious sight as her wife about to come, while talking about how desirable Catra found her to be, there would be no more resistance. But the closer and closer Catra drew to orgasm by her own hand, the more Adora couldn’t take it anymore. “I want you to use me to make yourself come.” 

“Mmm fuck yes, you’re mine Adora, tell me!”  _ So close, so close. Get me there baby, please! _

“I’m yours, Catra. Use me however you want; my body is yours to fuck and use for your pleasure. I’m yours and only yours.” Adora was panting just as hard, her hand wanting nothing more to trail down and bring the relief she so desperately needed. But as she said, she belonged to Catra and knew the consequences of not waiting for permission. “Just come for me, I need to hear it!”

Never one to deny her wife anything her heart desired, Catra obliged the request, keening out her pleasure as loudly as she saw fit. Adora’s thighs shut together tightly, uncertain how she had managed to stay seated at her desk, not touching herself, and with not even a single glance back around her shoulder. She’d say it was iron will and firm focus on her work but… Really, it was just hot as hell to listen and help talk her wife to close. Now she was just counting on Catra to exact her revenge at her performance being even partially ignored.

Catra lay panting on the bed, regaining her stamina. Her wife hadn’t even  _ peeked  _ back once, so apparently it was time to pull out the big guns. Once she’d recovered, she moved silently and swiftly to the final tactic in her arsenal. Adora seemed distracted, gripping her desk top and trying to get control over her breathing, so it was the perfect opportunity to get everything she needed.  _ That’s it, Adora. I am going to fuck you so hard, you’ll sleep solidly for the next day. _

Minutes later, fingers trailed through Adora’s hair, moving from root to tip in a slow, soothing manner. They both seemed to have enough time while Catra was making her final preparations to gain some mastery over themselves again, though Adora did lean back into the touch and give a small noise of appreciation.“Hey, Adora.” 

Adora was feeling emboldened at the reappearance of her wife, anxiously awaiting the results of her actions. She gave some thought to pushing things a little further with a quip about how Catra’s little show had been good, but not quite good enough to pull her attention away from the obnoxious manuscript in front of her; nice try, babe. Because pushing Catra  _ just right _ had amazing repercussions and she was sure her wife wasn’t completely riled up yet. But before she could speak the words, thick but silky material slotted over her eyes obscuring her view entirely. The material was secured firmly at the back of her head; she couldn’t help but whimper as the knot was pulled tight. 

“Well done on your focus, babe, truly impressive. What a good, hardworking girl you are. I tried to be nice, I tried to seduce you, I even provided you with some… auditory encouragement. All of which you have stubbornly denied or flat-out ignored. So, I’ve decided you no longer have a choice. If you can’t see, you can’t work.” With just enough force to be exhilarating, Catra tilted her wife’s head backwards, tracing a claw down the length of her neck and down her collarbone. “You said you wanted me to use your body?”

Adora quickly realized that Catra was indeed plenty riled and now that the blindfold, one of her favorite additions to their bedroom, was being brought into the mix any semblance of bravado or control on her part was gone. “Yes, Catra. Use me.” 

She pulled the blonde to her feet carefully and led her away from her desk towards the bed. When they arrived near the edge, Catra slotted herself behind her wife, her hands beginning to roam over her breasts and gripping her waist tightly. Adora moaned at the contact, the loss of one of her senses increasing the experience tenfold. She was at the mercy of her wife, exactly where she wanted to be. Adora gasped at suddenly she was pulled backwards, but quickly felt the study press of her wife’s body stopping her descent. She felt the hard press of something rub against her ass, a full-bodied moan escaping her lips at the feel. “Looks like you’re mine now then, Adora.”

Catra pushed her down on their bed roughly, not giving her any time to react or adjust before immediately straddling her. She let the solid pressure of the strap grind against the apex of Adora’s thighs, delighting in the sounds the actions were drawing from her wife.

She leaned down into Adora’s neck and barely whispered against the flesh.“You’ll thank me for this later…” 


	3. Nighty-Night, Adora!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, this took *way* longer to throw together than I anticipated, but regardless, please enjoy.
> 
> And as always, thanks for your comments and kudos! So very appreciated.

The moment Adora’s back hit the bed, she immediately placed both hands above her head towards the bedframe and wiggled her fingers. She grinned as she did so, certain her wife would catch her meaning.

Catra gave a throaty laugh. “My, my. Someone’s eager.”

“You know what I like.” Adora shrugged slightly and crossed her wrists together, waiting for the binds to secure them. She may not be able to see Catra or what entertainment she had prepared, but she didn’t need to. Her wife knew how much she loved to be tied up. “And I’ll even save us the time; red for stop, yellow for slow down, and green is all go, baby.” She quickly snapped her three times as she said ‘red’ and twice as she said ‘yellow’ wanting to complete the safety portion of the activity as soon as possible to get down to the good stuff.

Catra rolled her eyes at her wife’s hastiness as she began to thread her fingers through Adora’s long locks. She allowed her fingers to travel through the length of them, claws lightly grazing the skin of her neck. Adora found herself arching into the touch, breath already stuttering. “Oh good, dear. You saved us twenty seconds of important conversation, though I am glad it’s so ingrained and automatic for you. And of course I know what you like, love.” Even though she was still blindfolded and couldn’t see it, Catra still gave her wife a small smile, eyes soft, reflecting on the woman that so graced her life. 

With a sharp yank Adora’s head was pulled to the side. Catra leaned her face down into her now exposed neck and whispered into it. “But  _ you _ know you have to work for it.”

Adora gave a loud moan as she felt Catra’s fangs bite against the flesh of her neck, followed by quick pulls and sucks of her lips. As quickly as it had begun, Catra removed her mouth and hands from her hair, grabbing her legs to swing them towards the edge of the bed. She stopped there, briefly taking in the view of her blindfolded wife, breathing heavily, legs hanging off towards the floor. It was a good sight but… With a single, careful claw Catra neatly pared open Adora’s shirt, the material easily giving way to the sharp point. She drank in the peek of her shredded abdomen and lacy bra. “What’s this? A cute bra on a work day? Makes me think you might have had other things on your mind all along.”

Adora gave a half-embarrassed smile and didn’t respond. It really was just a happy accident, but she was now glad to be a bit behind in the laundry. She pulled the ruined compression shirt from her shoulders, waving off the thought that she would need to go shopping soon  _ again _ . A wife with claws was hot enough to be worth the bill from the tailor shop. 

Catra returned to the business of moving her into position. Adora allowed herself to be pulled from the bed, dropping to her knees heavily in front of her wife. She tilted her face up, clearly able to picture the devilish smirk on Catra’s face despite her obscured vision. She waited as patiently as she could, anticipation and excitement making it a very difficult endeavor.

Catra gently leaned her hips forward, a hand returned to Adora’s hair. She let her claws grate lightly into her scalp as she brought the strap right up to Adora’s mouth. With her other hand, she used it to drag the tip across Adora’s lips, her grin growing more vicious with each pull. “You want it, baby, I know you do. You love to suck me off, don’t you?”

Adora nodded, moaning as it brushed against her. Slowly she parted her mouth, letting it trail across the inside of her bottom lip. Catra watched gleefully, savoring the build up, and shuddering when she finally watched Adora’s tongue lick the tip. Instantly Catra wanted nothing more than to shove the length of it down her throat and fuck her wife’s mouth senseless, but she refrained, only to prolong the entire experience. Curbing one's impulses could often pay off with much greater rewards. 

She did compromise with herself and positioned the strap squarely against Adora’s open mouth, gently guiding her wife’s head forward to take the length. Both women groaned solidly at the action; Catra enjoying the new pressure against her clit as she rocked her hips into Adora’s welcoming mouth. She glanced to her right, the very strategically placed full sized mirror on their wall granting her a complete view of the scene. The most powerful woman in the universe, blindfolded, half-undressed, and on her knees, subserviently sucking Catra’s strap. “Fuck, you’re sexy. You look so fucking good on your knees like this. Makes me want to come.”

Adora whimpered, pausing her movements to swallow thickly before returning with increased vigor, obviously wanting to make Catra’s words a reality. She brought her hand up to the base, suddenly so thankful not to be bound. She began to grind the bottom of the strap into her wife’s clit as she continued to suck and lap the rest of the length.

“Oh, gods  _ yes _ , Adora!” Catra threw her head back, both hands returning to Adora’s head to push her down even faster against the toy. “You make me feel so fucking good.”

Adora let the strap remove from her mouth with a loud pop, still working her hand roughly along the shaft of it. “I want you to come in my mouth, baby. Make me take it.”

“Ughh… Adora, get your mouth back on there. Now.” She shoved the pliant blonde back to work, the pleasure of how deep her wife was willing to take it down her throat indescribable. Adora’s hands continued to thrust the base of the strap against Catra’s clit, as she placed both hands on either side of the blonde’s head. With each bob of her head, Adora was working her down the shaft a little further, intent on swallowing it whole. Catra continued to watch herself being sucked off so expertly in the mirror, feeling her edge building closer with every move of Adora’s hand and mouth. 

Adora was straining with the effort; her jaw ached and her arm burned with the intensity of her motions, but she would not be deterred from bringing Catra to a mindblowing release. She could tell by the way her wife’s hips were beginning to plunge the strap even harder against her that she was close. She brought her hands to Catra’s ass, pushing her to go even deeper as she relaxed her throat to prepare for her wife’s climax. 

Catra felt the heat spiral out from her clit and held Adora’s head in place as she bucked her hips wildly into her wife’s hot, ready mouth while making her swallow the whole length of it. Reflexively, her claws extended out and dug into her scalp, though in a practiced way that no real harm would befall the woman she loved so dearly. “Oh, fuck, yes Adora! Fucking take it!”

Adora thrilled at the pulses she knew were wracking through her love’s body, gladly receiving every pump of Catra’s hips as she worked through her orgasm using Adora’s mouth however she saw fit. Adora was absolutely drenched through her underwear, clit pulsing uncomfortably with its need. But she held firm knowing the release of her pleasure would only be granted at Catra’s whim.

With great care, Catra removed the strap from Adora’s mouth, brushing her hand down her cheek and lightly rubbing her aching jaw to soothe it. “Such a good girl. You did so good and made me come  _ so _ hard.” 

The blonde smiled faintly, the discomfort of her throbbing jaw alleviated greatly with her wife’s massaging touches. She wiggled some life back into her knees, though was delighted at the dull ache present in them. There was only one person she would submit so willingly to; be subjected to sink to her knees for and be so fucking satisfied at the opportunity to do so whenever told. She rubbed her cheek against Catra’s hand and kissed the palm to show her affection. 

Catra reached her hands down to Adora’s, grasping them to help pull her upright. Her wife did not resist at being repositioned again. “Come on, babe, let’s get you off the floor.” Once she was steady, Catra tucked the loose strands of her golden hair behind her ear. “We’re not done here. Not even close.” 

A large grin broke out across Adora’s face, as she nodded her agreement. “Yes, I still need to be tie-...” 

With a single fluid motion, Catra flipped her wife so her back was against Catra’s front. A single hand slotted itself fully over the blonde’s mouth, who moaned at the position. Catra’s other hand reached around to tweak and tease at her wife’s hard nipples through the lacy material of her bra. “Ah, ah, ah. No need to talk. You get what I give you; not what you ask for. You’ve done well, but I’m not through with you yet.”

Adora was panting heavily through her wife’s fingers, writhing against the expert motions of her hands as they lavished her breasts. She really didn’t think she could possibly be more turned on, but also knew Catra would find a way; she always found a way to increase her fervor to the absolute brink. Unconsciously, her left hand slid to the back of Catra’s head, grasping and pulling at her wife’s mane while her other hand sought to burrow itself under her shirt, desperately needing to feel Catra’s warm, furred flesh. 

With a sharp shove, Adora was pushed onto the bed, her head falling harmlessly into the plush padding, though her feet steadily remained on the floor. Catra considered the firm ass splayed out in front of her. “Who gave you permission to touch me?” 

Adora whimpered at the question, moving her head to the side against the mattress to be able to answer though choosing to not raise it far from her current position. Her voice was thick with need. “I want you.”

“Oh, Adora, you should know by now, it’s not about what you  _ want _ .” Catra raised a hand and brought it into a solid strike against the presented ass in front of her. “It’s what I decide to give to you. And you’re going to take whatever that is, aren’t you?” 

“ _ Yes _ , Catra! Oh, god, yes.” Adora dug her hands into the bedding at the smart slap, instantly craving more. “I’m yours to use!”

“Good answer.” Catra repeated her sharp gesticulation, though quickly grew unsatisfied with the situation as it stood. Adora should be stripped entirely for Catra’s pleasure. “Pants off, now.” 

Adora moaned at the command, hands fumbling to pull herself out of the tight material on her lower half. She was almost to another plane with her need; like she could really focus on the motor skills needed to remove her clothing. Catra sighed wearily at the attempt before firmly fastening her fingers at the waistband and yanking downwards, neatly pulling her pants and underwear to her knees in one fell swoop. 

“Can you manage from there?” Catra asked drily, eyebrow raising. “Actually, never mind, I have what I want just like this…” She gave the now bare buttocks another dazzling smack, delighting at the slight redness that bloomed where her hand had made contact. 

Adora mewled at the motion, forcing her hips to stay still and not seek something-  _ anything _ , to grind against to alleviate her tension. It hurt so fucking good; she couldn’t help but cry out a plea for ‘More’. Her wife obliged quickly, alternating sides as she went to keep the worst of the sting out. With each point of contact against her skin, Adora moaned and whimpered, toes curling and the heat of her desire raging within her. 

Catra took in the view of her wife’s crimson flushed behind, gloating at the fine work she’d performed. She stilled her hand, running the tips of her claws against Adora’s bare back. “Have you had enough, babe?” She asked it in a sultry manner, but there was a clear undercurrent of real concern to it. She knew how much Adora could- and  _ wanted _ to take but checking in with her was an absolute must. “Color?”

Adora buried her face into the mattress, panting heavily as her ass thrummed with the exquisite mix of torrid pain and pleasure. The feelings Catra’s hands could arouse in her were sweet, sweet agony; an awe-inspiring cascade that teetered precariously on the edge of ‘too much’ and ‘never enough’. Her heart was racing as her clit throbbed with unfulfilled need, certain a well-placed, stiff breeze could send her toppling over the edge by this point. Adora’s body was coursing with adrenaline; words were almost beyond her ability at present, though she still gave it a shot for her wife’s benefit. She raised her head up and gave her wife a weak smile. “Green… but I want you  _ so _ badly...”

Catra chuckled at the admission, placing a few light kisses to the inflamed skin on her love’s backside. “You are being extremely well-behaved; glad at not having to wrestle you into submission for once.”

Adora hummed happily at the praise, the feel of her wife’s soft lips against her hypersensitive skin delectable. “Please, Catra. Fuck me.”

“Get up on the bed, lay on your back. Just be careful, okay? Tell me if anything hurts too much.” 

Adora nodded gleefully, and with Catra’s help to remove the last bit of clothing around her legs, she carefully moved herself to the center of the bed to lay on her back. Her wife's hands were ready to steady her in an instant if she needed the assistance. Once situated, she considered lifting her hands once more in hopes of being secured, but waited. “Is this where you want me?”

“Yes, baby, very good.” Catra eyed her naked and displayed wife from head to toe; a true banquet for her eyes. “You’re so beautiful, Adora.”

Adora bit her lip and tried to repress a smile. Of course hearing those words from her wife warmed the deepest part of her heart, but that really wasn’t the goal at the moment. “Quit being so soft and come fuck me hard.”

Catra growled at the taunt. “If I want to say sweet things to my wife before I pound her into the mattress, I fucking will.”

“Big talk for someone with such little game.”

“... I hope you weren’t planning on doing anything tomorrow, because I’m going to stretch your pussy out for daring to talk to me like that. You’ll need  _ at least _ a day to rest and recover.” 

“Oh, just get to it already.”

Catra lithely jumped onto the bed, positioning herself over the blonde as she had so many times over the course of their relationship. She regarded her wife carefully, knowing that she was being baited but trying to determine if it was worth taking the hook just yet. Recalling the tertiary point in all of this, exhausting her wife to the point of sleep, she decided to secede an inch of control and not offer a retort to the blonde’s latest flippant comment. “With pleasure, Adora.”

She reached towards the bedside table and pulled out a long section of rope. Adora could hear the movements, her breath quickening in anticipation of her favorite activity finally being on the horizon. She couldn’t be  _ certain _ but…

Catra pulled the blonde's arms towards the head of the bed, quickly roping them together and lashing it to the frame. She made sure to leave enough length in the lead that repositioning the blonde wouldn’t be off the table should the situation call for it. Adora moaned as she felt herself be bound so expertly by the woman she knew would always take care of her. She was completely safe in her lack of control.

“Finally getting what you wanted all along, even after being so mouthy towards me a moment ago.” Catra said, examining her handiwork. “I ought to gag that pretty little mouth of yours…”

A shrill whine escaped Adora’s lips, unbidden. It wasn’t a completely unprecedented activity for them, but still uncommon enough to draw notice. 

“... Except I want to hear you scream my name, loud and clear, when I finally let you come.”

Adora could only whimper in reply, feeling her wetness increase all the more. She sensed Catra position herself above her once more, the slightest graze of the strap tantalizing against her thigh. She dutifully spread her legs, hoping Catra would finally see fit to bring her to release.

Catra eased into her, letting the length drop at an agonizingly slow pace. She knew how bad Adora wanted it, but had learned that a measured pace was necessary due to the size of the toy, no matter the blonde’s whines of protest at the unhurried tempo she set. “Soon, baby, just relax.” Catra pressed her lips to the forehead below her, as her hands gripped Adora's shoulders, pushing them down slightly to aid in the adjustment. 

Below her Adora gasped at the fullness, eyes inadvertently rolling upwards as Catra reached full hilt. “Oh, shit…” Adora barely was able to breathe out.

“You okay, babe?” Catra paused as she felt herself slide completely into place, letting Adora adapt to the sensation.

“Uh-huh…” Her eyes were half-lidded, top teeth biting her lip as a quiet, but shrill moan escaped from the back of her throat. “More.”

Catra gave a low throaty chuckle. “More? I’m all in, baby.” Adora whined again, voicing her extreme opposition of such a grievous affront to all that was good and pleasurable in the world. She needed  _ more _ and Catra fucking knew what she meant by it. “Or did you mean this…?” Catra’s hip rocked forward once, allowing the length of her to push deeper into where she was so tantalizingly situated. 

Adora groaned at the far too fleeting motion. “Yes, more…” Catra gave another roll of her hips, Adora’s thighs tensing at the motion. She whimpered pathetically at the absolute tease her wife was being. “Catra… please...”

“Well, since you asked so nicely…” Instantly Catra began to thrust into Adora in earnest, no longer having any desire to hold anything back. 

As the rough lunges plunged the strap into her fully, Adora wrapped her legs around Catra’s lower, letting it reach just a little deeper, the angle change just enough to bring the pleasure to new heights for her. “Fuck yes, Catra! Faster!”

Catra complied with the demand, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s shoulders and pulling her body downwards in time with the frantic surges of her hips. She continued to pump vigorously into the blonde, reveling in every ragged pant, moan, and acutely accented “Fuck, yes!” that reverberated from her wife. She was so thankful for not gagging her, lest Catra be deprived of the carnal concert spewing from Adora’s mouth.

“You like that, don’t you?” Catra sneered after one particularly long thrust, the strap almost entirely exiting her before crashing back into her yielding pussy.

“Mmmm, yes! So fucking good…” Adora was nearly on another plane, Catra was bringing her so close. “Can I come?”

“Oh, baby, no. We’re not there yet.” Catra slowed her motions, impressed at how the blonde accepted her decision without a single protest, not to mention the control she had over herself to not release without permission. “We’re gonna switch up positions now, can I pull out?” Biting her lip, Adora nodded, already wincing at the discomfort that would come from it. Catra kissed her deeply to try and make up for the worst of it all as she slid out. If she wasn’t certain that Adora would enjoy the next position ten times as much, she would never put her love through any uncomfortableness or delay her release any longer. But the payout would be worth it in the end.

With only slight awkwardness given she was bound and blindfolded, Catra positioned Adora on all fours, climbing behind her. She teased the tip of the strap at her wife’s entrance who moaned in response to the tentative brushes. Adora moved herself back, trying to push the length inside her, impatient at the delay of what she knew was an amazing way to be thoroughly fucked. 

“I know you want it, baby, I know. But you’ve got me all hot and bothered again.” Catra loosened the harness slightly, letting her fingers plunge against her clit, nearly coming undone at the first swipe of her hand. She made certain the strap was rubbing against Adora as she worked her hand against herself. “Fucking you has me so turned on. You’re so sexy, Adora. So fucking sexy and just  _ mine _ .” Catra gripped the blonde’s ass, being mindful of any residual tenderness left from the spanking earlier before slotting her hand on one of her hips. She needed to feel her skin, considering strongly for a moment dropping the harness to grind unimpeded against the blonde. She loved to use the blonde’s body to make herself come; her sweet slick dripping down Adora’s skin. But she still had great plans for the strap fastened to her body.

Adora could only whimper at the far too infrequent passes of the toy against her and the slight bite of Catra’s claws against her skin. “Yes, Catra. Yours. Only yours.”

Catra’s fervor increased at the blonde’s words; she was so close to coming yet again, but wanted nothing more than to release into her wife’s hot, dripping cunt and finally bring her beautiful Adora to close. Without warning she plunged the strap into Adora’s slit from behind, delighted at how the motion made the receiver bury her face into the nearest pillow, screaming out her delight. She kept her hands firmly slotted against the woman’s hips, pulling them as she mercilessly shoved the length into her again and again.

The satisfying slap of thigh against thigh, panting grunts of tireless exertion, and muffled screams of absolute delectable pleasure filled the room. Knowing her orgasm was seconds away, Catra reached down and grasped a large chunk of Adora’s hair, pulling the blonde upwards slightly as she rode her maniacally. “I’m gonna come in that sweet pussy of yours; make it  _ mine _ .”

“Yes, gods, yes! Please come in me!” Adora’s hands were fisted tightly into the bedding as she begged to feel Catra’s release behind her. Somehow her wife always managed to fuck her  _ even harder _ during her orgasm; Adora needed to feel that utter euphoria.

Catra let her torso drape across the blonde’s back, needing as much skin on skin contact as she could get, while still pulling at her hair and fucking her relentlessy. “Come for me, Princess. I want to hear you scream my name!”

Adora let the white hot heat rip through her body, Catra’s name screeched from her lips as she rode out wave after wave of unadulterated pleasure. Catra reached her close almost simultaneously, pumping through her release with no restraint and chanting Adora’s name like a prayer as it washed over her. She gave Adora everything that she had left in her, knowing it would only deepen the sensations coursing through her wife’s body below her. Her wife deserved her best, always.

The pair came down from their shared high, the harness and strap removed from Catra’s sweat drenched body and thrown to the side. It had served its purpose well and was no longer necessary. 

Adora lay panting on her stomach, slowly reentering the real world from the heights of pure ecstasy Catra had just sent her to. She felt Catra’s hands along her backside, gently massaging a light lotion into the tender area. It made her smile faintly; the absolute assurance of her wife’s desire to take care of her in all ways. She sighed deeply and contentedly, enjoying the necessary aftercare.

“Here, babe, wanna get your wrists.” Catra worked the knots loose, then repeated the therapy to Adora’s wrists and beginnings of her forearms, thankful at how relatively undisturbed the skin where the binds had been were. When she had finished her task, she tucked some loose strands of golden hair behind her ear. “Do you need anything, love? Water? Anything at all?”

“Mmm, no.” Adora said sleepily, eyes already closed and body deliciously heavy with fatigue and lingering bliss. “Just hold me.”

“Always, Princess.” Catra wrapped her arms around her wife, drawing her as tightly as she could. She let her fingertips trace the length of Adora’s back, knowing the soothing gesture was her wife’s favorite way to fall asleep. She was near to exhaustion herself, but Adora was far more important. 

As Adora’s breathing evened, her form heavy against her, Catra wearily congratulated herself for achieving her goal. She knew this was just a temporary bandage to get the women she loved so fiercely some revitalizing, undisturbed rest before the real work would happen. Deep, honest conversation would need to be had. Setting boundaries and understanding one's limits was of vital priority. Reminders for self-care would absolutely take place. Perhaps even a revisit with Perfuma would happen at some point as having an advocate to talk things over with was never a life bad decision. But those were all items for the future. For now, Adora would sleep.

And the rest of the world could just wait for her to wake up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ... Well, then. Hope you all enjoyed the more colorful side of my writing! Cheers!

**Author's Note:**

> Good things come to those who wait, my friends. I already have Chapter two about 90% completed which will be way spicier than this set-up and attempt at "plot". I considered combining 1 & 2 into a larger installment, but isn't the anticipation way more fun?
> 
> Plus, would it be one of my pieces if there wasn't full of jokes and a smidge of fluff? It's who I am, people, and I doubt it'll ever change.
> 
> Three chapters planned overall: 1. Set-up 2. Catra gets creative 3. Bed that wife!
> 
> Thank you for reading and I look forward to bringing you the good stuff as soon as possible. Cheers!


End file.
